The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a wireless power receiver equipped in the same. More particularly, the embodiment relates to a wireless power transmission incorporated with various types of electronic devices capable of receiving power in a wireless scheme to receive power from a transmission side using resonance.
A wireless power transmission or a wireless energy transfer refers to a technology of wirelessly transferring electric energy to desired devices. In the 1800's, an electric motor or a transformer employing the principle of electromagnetic induction has been extensively used and then a method for transmitting electrical energy by irradiating electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves or lasers, has been suggested. Actually, electrical toothbrushes or electrical razors, which are frequently used in daily life, are charged based on the principle of electromagnetic induction. Until now, the long-distance transmission using the magnetic induction, the resonance and the short-wavelength radio frequency has been used as the wireless energy transfer scheme.
Recently, among wireless power transmitting technologies, an energy transmitting scheme using resonance has been widely used.
Since an electric signal generated between the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver is wirelessly transferred through coils in a wireless power transmitting system using resonance, a user may easily charge electronic appliances such as a portable device.
However, because a shape of the electronic device is restricted and the size of the electronic device is small, the size of the coil also becomes small and a coil arrangement mounted inside the electronic device is not easy so that efficiency of power transmission is lowered.